Noite de Luar
by Mary Dreamer
Summary: Após a guerra Rony e Hermione tinham que se acertar de qualquer jeito, nem que fosse sob uma linda noite de luar.


**Estes personagens não pertencem à min, como se você não soubesse disso, certo?**

**Espero que gostem da Fic.**

**---X---**

**- Noite de Luar**

Tinha muitas coisas que Rony não entendia, como por exemplo, por que o céu é azul? Não que ele realmente se interessasse por geografia, mas ele adorava pensar nesses assuntos quando não tinha o que fazer. Em pé de frente a janela, lá estava ele mais uma vez admirando o céu, como sempre fazia quando estava sem sono. Isso era uma coisa que o tranqüilizava, clareava sua mente, o fazia esquecer dos problemas, como isso era possível ele também não entendia. Mas ele é o tipo do garoto que gostava de ficar sozinho às vezes, refletindo sobre tudo o que fez e tudo o que passou, mas esse realmente não era o momento que ele queria para sentir-se solitário.

-Rony?

Assustado por haver mais alguém ainda acordado na Toca, ele virou-se bruscamente para ver quem o chamava.

-Hermione? O que ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele ainda um pouco assustado.

-Só não estou com sono e vejo que você também não está.

-Ah...

Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, ele não tinha falado direito com Hermione desde três dias atrás, quando a guerra havia acabado bem em Hogwarts.

-Então... – Começou ela um pouco tímida - É isso que o que você faz quando está sem sono?

-Sim. Desde pequeno. – Disse ele com um sorriso fraco.

-A lua está bonita hoje, adoro lua cheia! –Disse Hermione aproximando-se da janela onde Rony estava.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos admirando a grande bola branca no céu, até que Hermione não agüentou mais e decidiu falar o que realmente queria.

-Rony? – Disse virando-se para o garoto.

-Sim? – Perguntou Rony ainda admirando a Lua.

-Você tem fugido de min?

Foi à vez de ele olhar para ela. –Mas é claro que não!

-Sim você está! Você ta agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, e isso me machuca sabia? – Falou a garota com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Oh Mione me desculpe! Sei que vacilei com você, mas não foi minha intenção, com a morte de Fred eu tenho andado meio abatido, faz apenas três dias que ele morreu você tem que tentar me entender! – Disse ele também com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu entendo sim! Mas eu queria que você me deixasse te ajudar neste momento tão difícil!

-Eu não quero ver você triste!

-Como assim? – Perguntou ela.

-Se você tentar me ajudar, vai piorar tudo!

-Por quê? – Perguntou ela magoada.

-Não me leve a mal! Por mais que você tente não vai conseguir me ajudar a superar tudo isso, e aí você vai ficar triste por minha causa, daí eu vou ficar pior porque simplesmente odeio ver você triste.

-Rony isso não...

-Eu amo você! – Disse ele agarrando as mãos dela.

-Eu amo você também, e não é justo o que está fazendo comigo! – Disse já irritada.

-Me desculpe!

-Não!

-Não o quê?

-Não te desculpo!

-Por quê?

-Porque estamos perdendo muito tempo aqui, nesta linda noite de luar, você já devia estar me beijando! – Falou ela sorrindo marotamente.

Rony Ficou vermelho.

-Por que você ta vermelho? – Perguntou divertidamente.

-Eu não estou vermelho.

-Ah e o que é isso vermelho ai nas pontas de suas orelhas?

-Não sei, devo estar doente.

-Então acho que vou pro quarto! –disse ela na indo direção da escada.

-O quê?

-Vou pro quarto dormir!

-Agora? – Perguntou ele seguindo a garota.

-Sim! – Disse decididamente.

-Ah não!

-Ah sim! Você está muito lento hoje!

-Fica aqui comigo!

-Não.

Quando Hermione estava quase subindo as escadas ele finalmente a puxou para um beijo. Não foi um beijinho simples não, foi muito melhor do que o primeiro que deram e muito mais demorado. Rony adorou a sensação de beijar Hermione novamente, era simplesmente perfeito, o deixava nas nuvens, ta aí outra coisa que ele não conseguia entender.

Só se separaram quando lembraram de respirar.

-Nossa! Ronald Weasley não foi tão difícil tirar você daquela tristeza! – Disse ela com um sorriso maroto.

-Ei! Você armou tudo isso!

-Claro! Como você sabe, eu odeio ver você mal, então eu tinha que fazer algo para você ficar bem... E como eu sabia que você não iria me deixar ir dormir mesmo...

-Neste caso, você fez algo bom para ambos, não?

-Com certeza! – Disse Hermione com cara de quero mais.

-Vamos repetir?

-Sim, mas não aqui na escada!

-Vem aqui comigo.

Ele a puxou pela mão na direção da porta da casa.

-Por acaso vamos sair? –Perguntou ela com cara de assustada.

-Por acaso, sim!

E então saíram. Ele a puxou pelo jardim direto para um velho tronco caído no chão.

-Por que a gente ta aqui?

-Eu gosto deste lugar!

-Ah que lua linda... A vista é muito bonita aqui!

-Mais bonita porque você está aqui.

-Você acha? – Perguntou ela com um olhar de convencida.

-Não!

Ela o olhou indignada. Ele riu.

-Eu tenho certeza! – disse ele a puxando para um abraço.

-Obrigada... –Disse ela fechando os olhos e curtindo o momento.

Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, ele perguntou:

-Tem algum livro de romance com uma estória parecida com a nossa?

-Nossa estória é única.

-Ah você já deve ter lido algum.

-Não, por que simplesmente você é a página mais linda que o destino colocou na minha vida, só na minha vida e em nenhum outro lugar.

Rony sorriu e a beijou. Tudo isso naquela linda noite de luar.

**---x---**

**Reviews serão sempre bem vindas, obrigada!**


End file.
